Bisikan
by CALIC0
Summary: [drabble hidehaiseweekday6] Kaneki membisiki pikiran Sasaki untuk menyapa Hide. "Bila kau tidak mau melakukannya, biarkan aku keluar!"


**Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui**

 **Bisikan © cnbdg2230300515**

 **Untuk HideHaise week day 6**

 **.**

" _Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Cepat kejar dia! Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia lagi! Cepat! Sebelum dia semakin jauh! Cepat kejar Hide!"_

Peluh mengucur deras sembari si surai menyerupai onigiri tersebut mengatur napasnya yang menderu. Direnggutnya piyama tepat pada bagian dada kiri, di mana sang jantung bertalu-talu kencang. Mata dipejamkan erat, meluncurkan air mata yang sempat tergenang. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pula cepat-cepat berharap mampu mengusir si Kaneki itu dari pikirannya.

Haise mengalaminya terlampau sering. Mimpi-mimpi yang sama terus berulang setiap tidurnya. Mengenai suara pemuda yang begitu mirip dengan suaranya, meneriakkan perintah, kadang saran bahkan sindiran. Membisikkan langsung ke dalam pikiran, ke dalam otaknya untuk menurut, untuk sadar bahwa ia bukanlah dirinya yang sekarang.

Sasaki Haise palsu. Itu yang mampu anggota CCG tersebut konklusikan dari bisikan-bisikan itu.

Kemudian, si Kaneki ini, yang ngotot bahwa _ia_ adalah dirinya, mengusik pikirannya kian gencar semenjak pekan lalu di mana Haise bertemu dengan seorang remaja menyilaukan bak matahari, duduk sendiri termangu membaca novel tebal yang agak-agaknya sulit dicernanya di sebuah kedai kopi.

Haise mengingat nama kedai itu, :RE. Nama yang lucu namun mengundang, dengan sajian minuman yang menggiurkan sampai-sampai Haise tidak cukup dengan secangkir kopi hitamnya serta seorang pramusaji bertampang manis, bersurai keunguan berponi miring.

Sempat gadis berplat nama Touka menyita pandangannya, namun pada menit selanjutnya, ketika ia bersirobok dengan pemuda yang duduk di pojokan itu … Kaneki nyaris mengambil alih pikirannya, nyaris pula tubuhnya.

" _Hide! Itu Hide! Temui Hide!"_

Haise memilih keluar dari kedai secepat kilat, tak lupa membayar dua cangkir kopi yang satu cangkirnya belum ia sentuh.

Detakan jantungnya terlalu kuat. Ia takut, namun penasaran. Sebab Haise tahu, pemuda tadi, yang si Kaneki teriakkan dengan nada begitu gembira, adalah seseorang paling berarti bagi Kaneki.

Bagi Haise.

.

.

Saiko manyun. Lagi-lagi Haise membatalkan rencana mereka untuk jalan-jalan berdua. Entah dari kapan gadis bertubuh kecil penuh semangat itu merajuk meminta ditemani berkeliling kota. Namun ada saja alasan batal. Entah pekerjaan, cuaca, dan alasan terbaru adalah "Maaf, hari ini aku mau ke :RE sendirian. Lain kali saja ya. Nanti aku belikan oleh-oleh."

Hari ini Haise telah berniat seniat-niatnya untuk menyapa pemuda itu. Kaneki terus berteriak, memerintahnya untuk menemui langsung si Hide itu guna meminta maaf, merengkuhnya dalam pelukan erat, dan bila perlu menciuminya.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat temui Hide! Bila kau tidak mau melakukannya, biarkan aku keluar!"_

Haise cukup atletis, mudah baginya untuk tiba di :RE dengan setengah berlari tanpa tersengal hebat. Desakan pemuda tak jelas dalam pikirannya begitu hebat dan berat. Ia seperti terangsang untuk menurut. Ada sebuah kerinduan yang teramat memancar dari suara-suara itu, bahkan kebutuhan dan keharusan. Seakan pemuda yang duduk di pojokan kedai mungil tersebut adalah oksigen sekaligus air bagi Kaneki.

Jantung Sasaki Haise serasa diremas menemukan pemuda tak terlalu tinggi bersurai kuning itu tengah bergelut masih dengan novel sampul hitam yang sama. Bisikan lirih _"Hide…"_ dalam pikirannya membawa langkah Haise masuk langsung menuju meja nomor 4, tak mengindahkan suara merdu Touka mengucap "Selamat datang.", mengagetkan si dia yang sedang duduk sendiri.

Si dia yang adalah matahari.

"Hide…"

Tanpa disadari nama itu meluncur begitu saja melalui dua belah bibir Haise. Begitu hangat kala terucap, sehangat wajah yang mendongak itu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa saat menatap mimik kaget Hide, sesuatu mendobrak keluar.

Kerinduan, kehangatan, kebutuhan, bahkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan menjadi satu.

Sumpah Haise menangkap bentukan mulut mengucap "Ka—" dari mulut Hide, Haise keburu bergerak cepat.

Tak memedulikan akan cangkir berisi ampas kopi yang bergulir jatuh dan retak menjadi dua bagian di bawah meja, juga pandangan-pandangan kaget bahkan tak sedikit yang menatap mereka jijik, Haise menarik lalu memeluk tubuh itu erat.

"Hide…" diucapkan Haise (dan Kaneki dalam pikirannya) berulang kali, membisikkannya pada telinga pemuda berwangi maskulin dalam dekapannya tersebut yang hanya terpaku tak membalas. Dua tangannya menggantung di sisi tubuh, tak digunakannya untuk memeluk balik.

"Hide…" terprogram otomatis, tangan kanan Haise bergerak naik mengelus nyaris meremas pirang lembut bau matahari Hide. Tangan kiri kian melingkar erat, mendekatkan dua tubuh tak berbeda tinggi yang telah menempel hingga bergesekkan.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah—"

Belum sempat ia berucap, remasan pada rambut ia mengendur, digantikan dorongan keras pada kepala bagian belakang Hide hingga wajah keduanya berbenturan.

Kaneki – Haise menciumnya di bibir, menumpahkan pikiran dan hati yang belum sempat tertuang dalam kata-kata.

" _Katakan maaf! Katakan aku merindukannya! Katakan aku mencintainya!"_

Di balik meja besar tempatnya meramu minuman, pramusaji berplat nama Touka menyaksikan bagaimana surai hitam-putih pelanggan tetapnya itu perlahan berubah menjadi hitam.

* * *

 **Bisikan tamat**


End file.
